Enamorada de un idiota
by Tokeijikakeno orenji
Summary: — ¡Estás enamorado de Naruko-chan!— enrojeciste hasta las orejas. Esa fue la respuesta a mi duda y no sabes cuánto me destrozó saberlo. — El amor te vuelve débil— susurre. Un asco de summary y el titulo no es nada llamativo pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

**Advertencia:** Esto es un short fic y gender bender.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Te observo nuevamente a través de esta ventana, tan amable y cariñoso con los niños, te queda bien ser pediatra, desvió mi vista hacia las enfermeras que te asisten y que te devoran con la mirada, frunzo el ceño y mi labios en molestia, odiaba que aquellas mujeres estuvieran de tras tuyo, mi único alivio era saber que tu no las tomabas en cuenta ya que te hallabas enamorado de una antigua paciente de este hospital y para mi desgracia aquella mujer era mi mejor amiga.

El cómo llegue aquí es simple, un accidente en auto. Estoy aquí desde hace un año, seis meses inconsiente, otros tres meses en observación y por ultimo tres meses más en terapia, quizá me tome un poco más de tiempo recuperar por completo mi visión pero al menos no he quedado discapacitada de por vida porque si hubiera sido así nunca te hubiera conocido.

Te vi por primera vez en uno de mis ataques de histeria, ese día Haruno me dio la noticia de que tenía que permanecer un mes más en el hospital, en verdad odiaba ese lugar con olor a enfermo, explote y comencé a arremeter contra el pelirosa y después avente con furia lo que había a mi alcance, algunas enfermeras y el personal de seguridad me sujetaron e intentaron sedarme pero como pude me zafé; hubiese huido por la ventana, sin importarme el que me hallara en el segundo piso del hospital, si no fuera por ti. Entraste con una sonrisa amable y una rosa de un brillante carmesí, la cual extendiste hacia mi mientras me pedias tranquilizarme, me cautivaste por completo y por primera vez en toda mi vida cedí ante alguien.

Posteriormente de nuestro primer encuentro te seguía con mi limitada visón, cada vez que te veía o escuchaba tu suave pero masculina voz. Me sentía estúpida por como mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba por ti y aún más por fantasear contigo por las noches tal como lo haría una colegiala, pero todo se vino abajo cuando escuche una conversación.

_— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hinata!— iba por el pasillo que llevaba a la cafetería cuando escuche tu nombre, me detuve abruptamente y me escondí detrás de unas plantas, solo quería observarte un poco._

_— I-Inoue ya te he dicho que es un malentendido— te veías tan avergonzado— No es lo que tú crees._

_— ¿Cómo demonios que no?, ¡Acéptalo! eres igual de acosador que todos nosotros— el rubio te miro pícaramente y tus mejillas se sonrosaron— Solo te paseas por el segundo piso para ver a Sasuko-chan— me hubiese molestado por el cómo me llamo ese oxigenado pero aquel comentario me dejo en shock, hizo latir mi corazón a mil y me provoco un sonrojo._

_— ¡N-No es así!— tu grito lleno de frustración me volvió a la realidad— Yo no voy al segundo piso por Uchiha-san…— aclaraste, lo cual me desanimo un poco e hizo que la duda apareciera en mi cabeza— Y-yo…Me gus…Me gusta Uzumaki-san— susurraste algo que solo el ojiazul pudo escuchar mientras desviabas la mirada y tus mejillas adquirían más color._

_— ¡Estás enamorado de Naruko-chan!— enrojeciste hasta las orejas y le cubriste la boca al rubio por pegar tal grito. Esa fue la respuesta a mi duda y no sabes cuánto me destrozó saberlo._

_— ¡Cierra la boca Yamanaka!— suspiraste mientras lo soltabas, hubieses aportado algo más a la conversación si Haruno no te hubiera interrumpido._

Desde aquel día me ataco una gran depresión, mis avances para recuperarme del accidente que casi me deja siega se estaba yendo al carajo y me sentía tan impotente por no poder recuperarme de una maldita decepción amorosa. Ya contaba con 25 años y se suponía que era una mujer madura y sobretodo una Uchiha así que no tenía porque deprimirme como lo hubiera hecho en mi época de instituto, pero no, aquí estaba yo en una habitación de hospital continuando con mi tratamiento el cual podría ejecutar desde la comodidad de mi casa, lo incomprensible para mí era que rechace el que me dieran de alta solo para poder seguir viéndote.

Me aleje de la ventana y fui al baño, me di una ducha y cuando salí de la regadera me quede viendo mi reflejo en el espejo de había allí; era delgada y estaba bien dotada, senos grandes, cintura pequeña, vientre plano, trasero firme y piernas torneadas, mi piel era blanca, mis ojos negros y rasgados adornados por largas y gruesas pestañas, mi nariz pequeña y respingona, mis labios eran delgados, carnosos y rosados, mi cabello largo y oscuro, era simplemente hermosa…Entonces ¿Por qué no te fijabas en mí? Cualquier idiota se fijaría en una belleza como yo ¿Por qué tu no?

— Hyuga eres un virgen de mierda— solté al aire con enojo, tome una toalla para secarme y después envolverme en ella. Porque si, aquel idiota de tiernos ojos blancos del cual estaba enamorada era virgen y todo el hospital lo sabía, por esa razón todas las féminas que abundaba aquel lugar estaban tras aquel puritano de cabellos azul índigo.

Me vestí con un cómodo chándal gris y volví a la ventana, seguías allí jugando con los niños pero ahora estabas acompañado por Naruko, ambos conviviendo y riendo, apreté los puños con fuerza e intenté hacer una lista mental sobre los defectos de mi amiga y los porque no deberían estar juntos, una lagrima traicionera escapo de mis ojos al darme cuenta de que ella era perfecta, incluso más que yo, sonreí amargamente, que bajo había caído… ¿Dónde estaba mi orgullo y dignidad? ¿A dónde fue Uchiha Sasuko?

— El amor te vuelve débil— susurre.

Volví mi acuosa mirada a la ventana y observe a la mujer de la cual estabas enamorado, era muy bonita, su largo y dorado cabello, sus expresivos ojos azules, su piel bronceada, su delgada y bien proporcionada figura, aquellas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes de gato, su risueña sonrisa, incluso su escandalosa e imperactiva forma de ser eran encantadoras. Sin poderlo soportar más caí de rodillas al suelo, mis manos aferradas a mi pecho, de mis ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas y mi mandíbula atenazada evitaba que gritara de dolor; no sé cuánto tiempo duro mi llanto solo sé que en algún momento entre sollozos me quede dormida.

* * *

_¡OK!...mi inseguridad salió a flote y no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo hasta aquí, les estaría muy agradecida si me dan su opinión._

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

**Advertencia:** Esto es un short fic y gender bender.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Espero ansioso como todas las tardes, durante las horas de visita, en el jardín del hospital mientras juego con algunos de mis pacientes, aquellos niños que con todo el pesar de mi corazón se encuentran hospitalizados. Me siento observado pero al alzar mi mirada no encuentro a nadie aun así sigo sintiendo esa penetrante mirada la cual me pone un tanto inquieto.

— ¡Hinata-kun!— esa animada voz causó un vuelco en mi corazón, enfoque mis ojos en ti, siempre tan brillante como el sol.

— Na-Naruko-san— salude torpemente y sentí mi rostro caliente. Me sonreíste abiertamente y como el día en que te vi por primera vez tu bella sonrisa me deslumbro.

Te quedas a mi lado y convives con los niños del hospital, te observo embelesado y de un momento a otro nuestras miradas se cruzan, me sobresalto y aparto la mirada avergonzado, tu ríes divertida por mi gesto y me uno a ti. Ambos riendo, pero nos interrumpe la voz de una pequeña.

— ¿Son novios?— su comentario inocente y lleno de curiosidad nos toma por sorpresa, segundos después de asimilarlo sé que me he sonrojado hasta las orejas y comienzo a balbucear incoherencias.

Te observo de reojo, tu rostro sorprendido cambia a una dulce y animada sonrisa mientras niegas aquella suposición y acaricias la cabeza de la niña. Vuelvo a la normalidad después de tu respuesta, me entristezco pero tú no te das cuenta de ello, claro que no. Todos saben de mis sentimientos hacia ti excepto tú. Una enfermera se me acerca diciendo que es hora entrar, se lo comunicó a los niños y ellos se quejan, tú con optimismo les dices que seguirán jugando dentro del hospital y ellos aceptan alegremente.

Han pasado unas cuantas horas, pronto el horario de visitas terminara y tendrás que irte, yo te esperare hasta entonces. Te encuentras en mi consultorio tomando un café, me cuentas de cosas triviales y aunque no lo paresca te escucho atento mientras reviso algunas carpetas.

— ¡Maldición!— exclamas al ver el reloj de la pared, te levantas de tu asiento— ¡Sasuko-teme!— dices aquel nombre con clara preocupación— Lo lamento Hinata-kun, tengo que irme…nos vemos mañana— sales rápidamente dando un portazo.

Suspiro y dejo a un lado todo el papeleo mientras me recargo en el respaldo de la silla, paso mis manos por mi rostro, estoy cansado pero feliz de poder verte una vez más y así compartir un poco de tiempo contigo. Cierro los ojos tratando de que tu imagen aparezca en mi mente y lo logro, sonrió bobamente y mi rostro se calienta de tan solo imaginarte. Abro de golpe los ojos al escuchar el abrir de la puerta y por esta entra descaradamente Inoue, quien toma asiento en donde anteriormente estabas. Lo veo inspeccionar el cuarto y después me analiza.

— Con que…Café, galletas…Ustedes dos…**solos**— alza ambas cejas rubias de manera sugerente acompañado de una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa— ¡Vamos!...Dime que al menos esta vez hubo un pequeño avance.

— No…— suelto un suspiro y recibo una mueca de molestia por parte de mi amigo.

— Joder…eres increíble— lo veo cruzarse de brazos— ¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?

— Por ahora no creo que sea el momento, además ella no me ve más que como un amigo— poso mi cabeza en el escritorio claramente derrotado.

— Eso es porque tu dejas que ella piense eso, si hicieras caso a mis consejos a estas alturas ambos ya serian novios— me regaña mientras golpeaba mi nuca con un bolígrafo.

Un lamento escapo de mi boca al oír su pequeño sermón, después quedamos en silencio supuse que exasperé a Inoue ya que dejo de golpearme con la pluma. Mi mejor amigo era aquel rubio y aunque él siempre trataba de ayudarme con respecto a Naruko, simplemente lo arruinaba gracias a mis estúpidas inseguridades.

— Ok…tengo que irme, los encefalogramas no se harán solos— me reincorporo solo para verlo levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta— Y si te sirve de algo…Sakuraba sigue obsesionado con Sasuko-chan así que esfuérzate más por el corazón de Naruko-chan, si es que realmente sientes algo por ella— me dirige una mirada seria antes de irse.

Posteriormente a la visita de Inoue trate de concentrarme en mi trabajo y terminarlo correctamente, al culminarlo decidí dar una vuelta por el hospital, aunque hoy no tenía guardia quería pasar a ver por última vez a mis pacientes antes de volver a mi departamento. Terminado mi recorrido mis pies me llevaron al jardín del hospital, el cual era tenuemente iluminado con las farolas por lo que me senté en un banquillo del lugar.

_"Esfuérzate más por el corazón de Naruko-chan, si es que realmente sientes algo por ella"_ a mi mente regreso lo último dicho por mi amigo, en verdad te amo o ¿Cómo se llamaría al sentimiento que siento cada vez que te veo? ¿Qué nombre recibiría el que mi corazón lata desenfrenado y mi cara arda con tan solo tenerte cerca?, a mi parecer estoy enamorado. Eso es lo que creo ya que es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto con una mujer.

La primera vez que te vi fue cuando huías del director general del hospital, Tsunce-sama, estabas en mi consultorio y jugabas con uno de mis pequeños pacientes, le dabas ánimos a seguir luchando para vencer el cáncer aunque este fuera un paciente terminal, eso fue lo que hizo enamorarme de ti… bueno eso y que me pareciste la mujer más bonita que haya visto con tu largo y dorado cabello junto con tus alegres ojos azules y esa contagiosa sonrisa acompañada por tu animada forma de ser. Ese día me entere que eras la famosa 'Kyubi', la mujer que sacaba de sus casillas al director cada que escapabas de tu habitación para ir a asaltar la cafetería por las noches.

Luego de nuestro breve encuentro comencé a investigar sobre ti. El como llegaste al hospital fue a causa de un accidente automovilístico, Uchiha Sasuko y tu iban en el mismo auto, estabas gravemente herida pero a diferencia de tu mejor amiga te recuperaste rápidamente, aun así te mantuvieron unos meses en observación y durante ese tiempo me paseaba por el piso en donde te encontrabas solo para poder verte, siempre desde una distancia prudente, parecía un acosador y ese simple pensamiento me hace avergonzar.

Sonrió con gracia al pensar en aquellos días en los que éramos unos desconocidos, tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos y revuelvo mi corto cabello para después apoyar ambos codos en mis rodillas sin dejar de sostener fuertemente mi cabeza, tal vez temiendo perderla por la frustración que me invadió de un momento a otro al pensar que tal vez Inoue tenga razón y no me esfuerzo lo suficiente por tu amor. Dejo caer ambos brazos y bajo la cabeza teniendo un bonito panorama del oscuro suelo...apuesto a que me veo patético.

— Soy un idiota— susurro, pero siempre he sido así, tan falto de voluntad…tan poco hombre como diría mi padre.

— Si…lo eres— aquella fría voz me hizo respingar, elevé la mirada del suelo y ante mí se irguió la imponente figura de Uchiha Sasuko.

* * *

_Ok! Porque ustedes lo pidieron habrá continuación…¡Oh! ¡Yeah! Primer encuentro entre los protagonistas, hasta yo me emocione XD ya que planeaba que el encuentro fuera hasta el próximo capítulo pero quise consentirl s ;D y les agradesco a las siguientes personitas ya que sus comentarios y que me hayan agregado a sus favoritos me animaron a continuarlo y no dejarlo solo en un one-shot…Así que muchas gracias :D._

_Agradecimientos por reviews a: __**DANYMARY, Mangetsu Hyuga, nana-chan, fer, Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, Kushina Uchimaki y Methy.**_

_Agradecimientos por favorites a: __**yeli uchiha, sasuhinafan por siempre, dniizz, Mangetsu Hyuga, Methy, LilyHime100, DANYMARY y Bego-Bura-XD. **_

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

**Advertencia:** Esto es un short fic y gender bender.

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Camino por los pasillos del hospital, ya pasa del medio día y aun no hay señales de mi rubia amiga, hoy mi terapia se ha adelantado debido a que mi oftalmólogo tiene un compromiso, curiosamente Hyuga Nejiko es mi terapeuta y la hermana mayor del hombre del que estoy enamorada.

Conforme me iba acercando al consultorio podía escuchar una plática, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se filtraban las voces de una mujer y un hombre, al identificar la de Hinata me detuve para poder escuchar su conversación, no era correcto y lo sabía, un Uchiha nunca haría algo como esto pero el amor me está volviendo estúpida.

— ¿Entonces cómo se encuentra? ¿Ha hecho un avance?— tu tranquila voz me produjo un cosquilleo en los dedos.

— Si, la Uchiha ha avanzado considerablemente, los números son más altos…— por la pequeña ranura aprecie como la mayor revisaba lo que supuse era mi expediente— Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué vienes a preguntar por la Uchiha?— lo miró analíticamente y supuse que se puso nervioso pues solo escuche sus balbuceos, en mi interior había una pisca de emoción de solo pensar que él estaba interesado en mí.

— Bu-bueno…y-yo…so-solo me dio curiosidad— escuché tu risa nerviosa, tu hermana te miro escéptica.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente?

— Hmp…vamos Hyuga, contesta— interrumpí tomando a ambos hermanos por sorpresa.

— ¿Estabas escuchando tras la puerta?...que maleducada— se quejó la ojiluna.

— Estaban hablando sobre mí por lo que es de mi incumbencia— conteste— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para responder Hyuga?— me dirigí expresamente a ti.

— Yo no…yo…Uchiha-san— boqueabas como un pez, en mi cara se hizo notar una mueca de fastidio— Pe-perdóneme…— terminaste huyendo. "Genial Uchiha, un aplauso por tu sutileza" me recrimino mi subconsciente.

— Uchiha… ¿Eres estúpida?— encare a tu hermana con el ceño fruncido— Esta era tu oportunidad para poder hacer un avance con Hinata-sama y la desperdiciaste— la dura mirada de la mujer me molesto.

— ¿Y por qué querría relacionarme con un hombre de pacotilla como él?— eleve una ceja.

— Mucho cuidado con lo que dices mujer, ese hombre de pacotilla es mi hermano— amenazo— Además tú no puedes engañar a estos ojos— señalo con seriedad sus particulares pupilas plateadas— Yo sé que estas interesada en mi hermanito— me dedico una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Qué sandeces estas diciendo? ¿Quién te dio esa idea tan ridícula?— cuestione cruzándome de brazos.

— Llamémosle intuición femenina Uchiha. Solo te advierto una cosa…— nuestras miradas chocaron y ambas nos miramos retadoramente— Si no te apresuras alguien más te lo quitara y aunque no eres de mi agrado creo podría tomarte cariño con el tiempo y eso dependiendo...

— Como digas Hyuga— le reste importancia al asunto pero para ser francos…me enfurecía pensar que podrías ser de otra y no mío.

Después de los múltiples ejercicios que tú 'adorable' hermana me hizo hacer la consulta terminó, se despidió de manera profesional y me acompaño hasta la puerta. Nuevamente recorrí los pasillos para regresar a mi habitación, durante el trayecto tome la decisión de que me dejaría de boberías y lograría que seas mío si o si, no tendrías alternativa.

En mi transcurso hacia mi cuarto me tope con uno que otro admirador que me invitaba a tomar algo pero lo ignoraba y seguía mi camino, era consiente de que llamaba la atención de la población masculina del hospital, pero era absurdo que hasta en los ancianos causara tal efecto, un tic en mi ceja inicio después de tener que pasar a lado de un viejo libidinoso que me miraba descaradamente el busto y el trasero, solo porque era un vejete no me atrevía a golpearlo. Gruñí cundo un grupo de aspirantes a médico me rodearon intentando flirtear conmigo.

— A un lado novatos, estorban— observe de reojo al rubio que acababa de interferir— ¡Vamos Hinata! Estoy seguro que aún podemos alcanzar algo comestible en la cafetería— te vi pasar a mi lado y en cuanto nuestros ojos se conectaron evadiste mi mirada claramente avergonzado— También tu Sasuko-chan ¿qué esperas?— tiró de mi muñeca alejándonos asi de aquellos idiotas.

Me encontraba entre ambos hombres, Yamanaka hablaba mucho y comenzaba a darme un ligero dolor de cabeza, tú por otro lado te mantenías en silencio poniendo total atención a tu colega. Te observo de reojo, hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que eres ligeramente mal alto que yo, tal vez por unos 10 o 15 centímetro, también me percate de una pequeña cicatriz que surca por tu cuello de manera vertical y que se pierde en el inicio de tu camisa blanca, me pican las manos por la curiosidad de saber hasta qué punto de tu cuerpo termina aquella marca ¿llegara solo hasta tu clavícula o también abarca parte de tu pecho?, espanto aquellos pensamientos, temo parecerme a la pervertida de Naruko cuando habla del perfecto cuerpo de Haruno, según ella.

— ¡Kami-sama~! ¡Sasuko-chan en verdad que eres popular!, pero no te preocupes nosotros te acompañaremos hasta tu habitación para que nadie trate de acosarte nuevamente Sasuko-chan— dijo el rubio dedicándome una sonrisa, no me opuse como lo hubiera hecho normalmente, quería tenerte así de cerca un poco más.

— 'Dr. Yamanaka se solicita su presencia en terapia intensiva'— vocearon al rubio que profirió una maldición para después despedirse rápidamente y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

— Cre-creo que la acompañare Uchiha-san— te ofreciste después de que perdiéramos de vista la cabeza amarilla del doctor, me limite a asentir.

Caminábamos hombro con hombro y pronto llegaríamos a mi habitación, el pasillo estaba desierto y eso nos daba cierta privacidad aunque el silencio entre nosotros era un poco incómodo, te encontrabas nervioso y volteabas a verme dos que tres veces, tu cara expresaba que querías decirme algo pero probablemente no tenías el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves Hyuga? ¿Acaso te gusto?— tu rostro adquirió color, nos detuvimos y ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa!, estábamos frente a la puerta que daba a mi cuarto. Te observe largamente, tu mirabas a los lados como pidiendo ayuda, nuestros ojos se encontraron unos segundos y con eso tu nerviosismo aumento "¿Tanto miedo me tiene o solo lo intimido?" me molestaba no saber que pensabas.

— ¿Vas hablar o tendré que obligarte?— si, tal vez sean ambas, pero vamos, es la primera vez que me interesa un hombre en verdad y nunca he sido buena en socializar, todo lo que sale de mi boca son palabras frías, un tanto agresivas y groseras.

— Yo…bu-bueno…y-yo…m-me…— rodé los ojos impaciente y dispuesta a cumplir con la meta que me impuse te tome de tu corbata azul pastel y uní mis labios con los tuyos.

Al inicio fue solo un contacto pero quería más, desde que acepte mis sentimientos por ti he querido probar tus delgados y varoniles labios, me separe un poco sin despegar la vista de tus húmedos y temblorosos labios, eleve la mirada un poco para ver tu sorprendido rostro de un rojo intenso, sonreí con maldad. Afiance mi agarre de tu corbata y te jale nuevamente para con mi mano libre tomarte rudamente de la barbilla y besarte con brusquedad, te mordí el labio inferior obligándote a abrir la boca y así poder invadirla con mi lengua y saborearte, "Saben a canela".

Escuchamos pasos y voces distorsionadas anunciando así la pronta llegada de personas, además el oxígeno se estaba agotando, posaste tus manos en mis hombros y trataste de alejarme, a regañadientes te deje ir. Las presencias se acercaban y te apresuraste a arreglar tu desordenada camisa, por mi parte limpie con el dorso de mi mano un hilillo de saliva de mi boca, puse mi atención en ti, tu cara roja cual tomate y tu turbia mirada me hizo sonreír de lado. Haría que perdieras la cabeza por mí y al final vendrías a buscarme.

— Hyuga…vuelve a exasperarme y te besare hasta que me canse— te advertí con una sonrisa torcida antes de entrar a mi habitación y cerrarte la puerta en la cara.

* * *

_Lamento la demora, pero heme aquí con tan bello capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo y ame el final XD…Nejiko ¬¬ me parece un nombre un tanto estúpido (?) pero mi imaginación no me dio un nombre apropiado así que pido disculpas.  
El final es un pequeño regalo de navidad adelantado ya que pronto será diciembre y saldré a un lugar que carece de internet, pero si el universo se apiada de mi tratare de publicar otro cap. el próximo viernes o durante el fin de semana._

_Agradecimientos por reviews a: __**SoDamnBeautiful1, **_**_Mangetsu Hyuga,_**_** Methy, **_**_Mishiel-chan Uchihalove, _**_**DANYMARY, sasuhinafan por siempre, Kumikoson4, sakura y Ghost Princess.**_

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen.**

—Hablan—

"Pensamientos"

_Recuerdos_

**Advertencia:** Esto es un short fic y gender bender.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

— ¡Hinata!— después de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara todo se nublo y a lo lejos escuche mi nombre.

Desperté de golpe, estaba en mi consultorio, lo identifique por la tarra de dulces sin azúcar que había sobre el escritorio. Mire por todos lados, quizá ese beso había sido solo un sueño, si…eso era…una ilusión, sentí mi rostro arder al recordar aquello, me tumbé en la camilla y cubrí con mi antebrazo mis ojos, una de mis manos se dirigió de manera temblorosa a mis labios y mi cara exploto de vergüenza, estaba seguro que incluso me salía vapor por las orejas, mi corazón quería escapar de mi pecho por lo desbocado que se encontraba. La puerta se abrió de golpe y respingue del susto.

— ¡Hinata!— unos brazos me rodearon y a mi nariz llego un característico olor— ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!— la castaña se apartó de mi tomando entre sus manos mi aun sonrojado rostro.

— Kiba-chan, Shino-chan…Lamento haberlas preocupado— me disculpe avergonzado.

— Hum…En verdad que no has cambiado nada Hinata-kun~— vi a mi mejor amiga con confusión— Me refiero a que te desmayas por cualquier cosa y siempre nos llevamos un susto de muerte— hizo un gracioso mohín mientras estrujaba mis mejillas.

— ¡N-no! ¡Ki-Kiba-chaaan! ¡Eso du-duele!— me queje pero ella no paraba de jalar mis ya magullados mofletes.

— Kiba deja de actuar tan inmaduramente y suéltalo— la fría y demandante voz de mi segunda mejor amiga hizo que Kiba me soltara.

— ¡¿Ha?! Deja de darme ordenes como si fuera una niña ¡Shino!— suspire, frote mis mejillas para quitar un poco el dolor y observe a aquellas dos chicas que discutían, la vencedora siempre era mi enigmática amiga pero aunque esta ganara cien veces Kiba-chan siempre le llevaría la contra.

— Hinata dinos la causa de tu desmayo— ignoro las réplicas de mi castaña amiga y sentí su penetrante mirada a través de sus oscuras gafas.

— Bu-bueno…yo…etto…mmm— me miraron curiosas, supuse que nuevamente mi cara era de un anormal color rojo— Tu-tuve un in-incidente un tan-tanto ve-vergonzoso con U-Uchiha-san— pronuncie atropelladamente, baje la cabeza apenado al recordar por enésima vez aquel beso.

Luego de esa confesión Kiba-chan me atosigo para que le contase lo sucedido pero gracias a Shino-chan me la pude quitar de encima, sabia de sobra que ellas esperarían para que les contara, bueno al menos mi inexpresiva amiga lo haría. Mis citas ese día se habían aplazado por lo que les invite un café en mi oficina, platicamos de los viejos tiempos y bromeamos entre nosotros, había olvidado que mis dos mejores amigas venían a visitarme de vez en cuando, sonreí ante eso, me alegraba que nuestra amistad perdurara a pesar del tiempo. Se retiraron y las acompañe hasta la entrada principal del hospital para despedirlas, suspire largamente, era mejor dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde aquel _'incidente'_ y durante todo ese tiempo había evitado a Uchiha-san a toda costa, aunque seguía preguntando a Nejiko-neesan sobre su progreso para así poder reportárselo a Naruko-san -que se encontraba de viaje- y tener una oportunidad de conversar con mi amor de ojos azules. Mi cuerpo se hallaba cansado, nunca me imaginé que evitar a una persona seria tan agotador, siempre estando alerta por si ella rondaba por el lugar en donde me hallaba o si me encontraba con la guardia baja y aparecía de la nada para después huir como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Suspiro y termino de guardar unos expedientes en una gaveta, escucho la puerta abrirse pero al voltear no encuentro a nadie y la puerta esta perfectamente cerrada, extrañado me dirigí a esta y cuando me disponía a tomar el pomo de la puerta ya me encontraba aprisionado entre la superficie de madera y un cuerpo. Por el susto y el cansancio mis piernas flaquearon provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo, mi trasero y espalda baja dolían así como mi cabeza, no preste atención al cuerpo que se removía y acomodaba sobre mí, estaba más ocupado sobando mi nuca.

— Hyuga…deja de evitarme— trague grueso al escuchar su demandante voz, aprecié su níveo rostro adornado con un ceño fruncido al igual que su boca, me sonrose de golpe al percatarme que observaba de más aquellos carnosos y apetecibles labios…"¡¿Carnosos…apetecibles?! ¡¿Por qué me cruzaron por la mente esos adjetivos tan poco decentes?!" definitivamente me había golpeado fuerte la cabeza.

— Hmp ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te gusto el beso?— su burlona voz así como su torcida sonrisa me saco de mis pensamientos y aparte mi rostro lleno de vergüenza al verme atrapado por ella. La escuche gruñir.

— Veme cuando te hablo— me rehusé a hacerlo—…Ok, como quieras, en ese caso aprovechare— susurro en mi oreja para después morder mi lóbulo, me tense de inmediato, nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, la sangre se acumuló rápidamente en toda mi cara al sentirla apegarse más a mí, a este paso perdería la conciencia.

— Gracias por la comida…— nuevamente susurro, me estremecí cuando poso sus húmedos labios para besar mi mandíbula y formar un camino de besos por mi cuello y detenerse en el inicio de mi camisa.

— Uchi-Uchiha-san…po-por fa-favor…deténgase— mi voz salió pobremente.

— No…— pronuncio en ese tono burlón y lleno de malicia para después volver a morder mi oreja, cerré los ojos instintivamente por el dolor, los cerré con mas ahínco al sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuello, contuve un gemido de dolor cuando mordió y succiono una porción de piel de mi cuello.

Empuñe mis manos, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que una mujer se aprovechara de mi de esta manera, mi orgullo de hombre no me lo permitía, si…quizá pareciese un enclenque debilucho y llorón desde que tengo uso de razón pero he madurado con el tiempo y me he vuelto más fuerte física y mentalmente aunque no lo aparente. La tome de los hombros y la aleje con fuerza, aun me negaba a verla por lo que mantuve la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Di-dije que se detuviera!— alce la voz sin pensarlo, escuche una cantarina carcajada, eleve un poco la mirada para encontrarme con su divertido rostro— ¿Qu-que le causa tanta gracia?— mi ceño se frunció ligeramente, ella paro de reír.

— Eres tan uke…— confeso con aquella frialdad acompañada de esa media sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

— ¿E-eh?— la mire con confusión, se sentó en mi regazo y me miro largamente, mi rostro no podía ser más rojo.

— Hasta que la marca en tu cuello desaparezca serás mío— sentencio mientras señalaba donde anteriormente había mordido, lleve instintivamente una de mis manos al área sin despegar mi mirada sorprendida de ella.

— N-no…yo no…n-no po-podemos…e-esto es-está mal— me negaba a creer que esta bella mujer me marcara de esta forma...¡Esto era un total ultraje!.

La vi sonreír nuevamente, poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para después unir suavemente nuestros labios— Eres mío…grandísimo idiota— susurro en la comisura de mis labios para después besarme nuevamente pero de manera más profunda, no quise corresponderle, mi shock combinado con el miedo a que Naruko-chan se enterase de esto sobrecargo mi cabeza provocando que desfalleciera.

* * *

_Bien… no tengo idea de cómo logre escribir lo último si se suponía que esta historia seria toda inocencia _ (Mentira XD, mi inocencia se fue a la basura por andar de curiosa TT^TT, bien decía mi abuela "La curiosidad mato al gato")…Seep los nombres no son lo mío u_u pero es culpa del final que consumió toda mi creatividad °v°.__jejeje Sasuko es fujoshi(?) ya veremos más adelante._

_Buenu espero que les haya gustado ^u^._

**_¡LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS Y UN EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO!_**

_PD: ¡Coman mucho ya tendrán el próximo año para hacer dieta! /(°3°)/_

___Agradecimientos a: **Espada de Cristal, **__**SoDamnBeautiful1, **____**sasuhinafan por siempre, Exprefrases, **____**Kumikoson4,**_ sasuhinas fan, Diminishing Quarter y Tzukyblue_**  
**_

_Si gustan dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


End file.
